twins of mercury
by Pantherian Queen
Summary: Kagome finds out she got a twin sister name Ami. Ami finds out she got a twin sister name Kagome. Will their pathes ever crosses each other. An Sailor Moon, Mai-Hime, and Inuyasha fanfic. EDIT
1. Chapter 1

Twins of Mercury

Rated M for cursing, sex, blood, and gore.

Pairings: Ami x Makoto and Kagome x Inuyasha

Summary: Kagome finds out she got a twin sister. Ami finds out she got a twin sister. Will their paths crosses. Will Kagome remember the Silver Millium.

Disclaimed: I don't owed Inuyasha or Sailor Moon but this crazy idea.

Chapter 1 Twins

Kagome come home a day before her 18th birthday and Inuyasha is with her. Kagome said "Hello mom". Kagome's mom said "In the kitchen dear". So Kagome and Inuyasha went in the kitchen. Kagome's mom see Inuyasha and said "Hello Inuyasha how you doing". Kagome's mom ask Kagome "Shikon no Tama complete". Kagome said "Yes, mom". She said "That good to hear Kagome". She also ask "Are you staying here or going with Inuyasha?". Kagome said "Staying here with Inuyasha and Shippo mom". She ask "Where Shippo at Kagome". Kagome said "Upstairs asleep mom". She said "That great now I can spoil my grandson Kagome". Kagome just sigh at her mother. She ask "Are you and Inuyasha dating yet". Kagome and Inuyasha blushes at what she said and said "Yes". Kagome's mom said "That great Kagome". Kagome's mom gave them a hug. Kagome's mom ask Kagome "Can I talk to you alone?". So Inuyasha left the kitchen.

Kagome think it something wrong. Kagome's mom said "Please sit down Kagome I need to tell you something". Kagome said "Sure mom what is it?". She said "I'm not your real mother Kagome". Kagome ask "What do you mean mom?". She said "You are adopted Kagome". She also said to Kagome "Your real mother name is Dr. Saeko Mizuno and you got a twin sister name Ami, Kagome". Kagome ask "Where do they live mom?". She said "In Junban Distist Kagome". Kagome said "I visit them tomorrow then".

Meanwhile on the other of town

Ami is study with Makoto (girlfriend) and her best friends when her mom called her to the kitchen. Ami said "Yes, Mom?". Saeko said "I need to talk to you about something, Ami". Ami ask "What is it mom". Saeko said "Ami you got a twin sister name Kagome". Ami ask "Why are you telling me now, Mom". She said "Tomorrow she coming to visit us, Ami". Ami said "Oh".

Meanwhile upstairs

Makoto starting to worry about Ami. Rei ask "What wrong, Mako-chan". Makoto said "I worry about Ami thats why, Rei". Usagi ask "Why". Makoto said "It been an half hour since she went to talk to her mom". Everyone said "Oh". Haruka said (beening the hentai that she is) "You act like Ami is your girlfriend". Everyone to Haruka like crazy saiding that. Michiru ready to slap Haruka when Makoto said "Yes". Everyone look to Makoto surprise. Makoto ask "What?". Minako said "We didn't know two are dating?". Makoto said "Me and Ami was going to tell you today". Just then Makoto heard a thud sound from downstairs.

Makoto and the others come running downstairs. Makoto ask "What happen, Ami. Are you okay". Ami said "I just hit my knee off the table that all, Makoto". Makoto said "Ok". Minako just have to add two cents in and said "I heard you and Makoto are dating". Ami ask "How did you konw?". Ami then yell at Makoto "Makoto you told them without me?!". Makoto said "Yes, Ami". Ami just sigh at Makoto and said "I guess we have to get ready for our date tonight, huh Makoto". Makoto said "Yeah Ami". Saeko said "You two have fun tonight ok". They said "ok".

Later that night (Kagome dream)

Kagome standing outside a big white castle when Kagome heard a voice saiding "Kagome it time". Kagome ask "Who are you and what do you want?". Kagome see a woman appear and said "My name is Queen Serenity and it time you be awaking as the Mage of Mercury, Kagome". Kagome ask "What do you mean as the Mage of Mercury". Queen Serenity said "I tell you Kagome. A thousand years ago live a great kingdom and many people live in peace". Kagome ask "What happen to your kingdom, Queen Serenity?". She said "We're attack by the Dark Moon Kingdom". Kagome ask "The Dark Moon Kingdom?".

Queen Serenity said "Yes and we're the part of The White Moon Kingdom, Kagome. Kagome look in the sky see what I see". Kagome said "The earth. Where are we?". Queen Serenity said "On the Moon of course". She also said "You heard of the sailor senshi right, Kagome". Kagome said "Yes I do heard of them". Queen Serenity said "They are princess reborn and so are you Kagome". Kagome said "How I a princess Queen Serenity". Queen Serenity said "You have to remember Kagome and farewell".

Kagome woke sweating and said "What a strange dream and who are you exactly,Queen Serenity".

to be continue.........................................................

* * *

Please review PEACE, Pantherian Queen


	2. Chapter 2

Twins of Mercury

Pairings: Ami x Makoto and Kagome x Inuyasha

Summary: Kagome finds out she got a twin sister name Ami. Ami finds out she got a twin sister name Kagome. Will their pathes ever crosses. Will Kagome remembers the The Silver Millenium.

Disclaimer: I don't owed Inuyasha or Sailor Moon but this crazy idea.

Chapter 2: The Meeting

The next day

Kagome woke up and take a shower and got dress for the day meeting with Ami. Kagome said "Wake up Inuyasha and Shippo. We are going to meeting Ami at her house". Shippo said "We going to meet Aunt Ami, Mama?". Kagome said "Yes Shippo we are. He yell "Yeah". Inuyasha ask "What wrong with Shippo, Kagome". She said "Shippo just happy to meet Ami, Inuyasha".

Kagome wearing a red tank top with blue long sleeves button up shirt, black pair of jeans with belt and white sneakers. Inuyasha wearing a red t-shirt, blue pair of jeans and black sneakers. Shippo wearing a green t-shirt, a blue pair of jeans and tan boots. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo went downstairs. Kagome said to Inuyasha and Shippo "We better hurry and catch the train you two". Inuyasha ask "Where your mom at, Kagome". Kagome's mom said "I right here Inuyasha". Kagome said "Let get going than".

So they leave to catch the train. So Kagome said "We wait fifthteen minutes for the train". Shippo said "Is that the train, Mama". Kagome said "Yes, Shippo". So they got on.

At Ami

Ami rushing around getting ready for her birthday party. Makoto said "Ami calm down you going to have a panic attack". Ami said "I can't calm down my sister is coming". The rest of the Senshi said "You got a sister, Ami". Ami said "Yes and she coming today". Usagi ask "Ami it can't be that bad is it". Saeko said "Ami, Kagome here". Ami said "Kagome here, none you don't drive her crazy. This is the first time i meeting her, you guys". Makoto said "Ami did Kagome said who she bringing". Ami said "No, why". She said "Because she not alone" as she looking out the window.

Kagome rang the doorbell to Ami's house. Saeko open the door to see Gwen. Saeko said "Hi, Gwen how you doing today". Gwen ask "Where Ami at". She said "In the living room ready to have a panic attack". Ami yell "Mom". So they went in the living room to meet everyone. So they walk in the living room saw a group of girls. Saeko said to Kagome "Kagome meet your sister Ami". Ami and Kagome said to each "Hi".

Kagome ask Ami "Are you going introduce your friends Ami". Ami said "The girl with twin bun in her hair is Usagi, the girl with the red ribbon in her hair is Minako, the black hair with purple tint to it is Rei, the aqua blue girl hair is Michiru, the tall bloude hair girl is Haruka, the woman with black hair with green tint to it Setsuna, the young girl with black hair is Hotaru, and is my girlfriend Makoto". Kagome saw Makoto with brown hair in a ponytail. Kagome said "this your girlfriend so in other words you two are dating, huh". Ami said "Yes, are you dating as well sister". Kagome said "Yes, the boy with silver white hair is my boyfriend Inuyasha, the woman with the short brown hair is my adopted mother Gwen Higurashi, and the little boy is my and Inuyasha adopted son Shippo". Shippo ask Ami "Are you my Aunt Ami, ma'am". Ami said with a shock voice "Yes, Shippo I am". Shippo yell "Cool". Everyone laugh at Shippo for saying that. Everyone thinking that sweet.

to be continue.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ PEACE, Pantherian Queen and please review


	3. Chapter 3

twins of mecury

Pairing: Ami x Makoto and Kagome x Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't owed Inuyasha or Sailor Moon but this crazy idea

Chapter 3: The Party and The Battle

Ami and Kagome having fun with their friends and parents when Usagi ask about going to park. Shippo and Hotaru like that idea but Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna couldn't stay because they were busy with their work. So the gang went to the park for some fun of tag football and Makoto tackle Inuyasha in the grass. Kagome and Ami are talking on the side when Kagome ask a question of Ami. Kagome ask Ami "How long you and Makoto been dating?". Ami said "Six months now, how long you and Inuyasha been dating?". Kagome said "Four monthes now, Ami". Kagome ask Ami "Have you have any strange dreams, Ami?". Ami said "A few times, why?". Kagome said "I been having them lately that all, Ami". Ami ask "Kagome can you describe the dreams for me?".

Kagome began telling Ami about the dreams "They start out that I'm on the moon looking at the earth and there a woman who call herself Queen Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom and the war between The White Moon Kingdom and The Dark Moon Kingdom". Ami said "Go on, Kagome". Kagome said "Queen Serenity told that I'm a Mage Princess of Mercury and that I need to find the Sailor Senshi and Princess of the White Moon Kingdom". Ami was shock to heard what Kagome said to her and thinking about to ask Luna about the Mage Princess of Mercury when they heard a scream from other end of the park.

Ami said to Kagome "Stay here, sis". So Ami and others ran where the scream was at. Kagome said to Inuyasha and Shippo "We need to go to make sure they okay". Inuyasha said "Let's go Kagome and Shippo". So they ran to where the scream was, too. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo arrive as they transform into the sailor senshi. They yell "Moon Eternal Power" "Mercury Crystal Power" "Venus Crystal Power" "Mars Crystal Power" "Jupiter Crystal Power" "Saturn Crystal Power" "Make-Up" As they transform Kagome remember who they are from the Silver Millenium and remember that she can transform as well. Kagome said to Inuyasha "Go help them I'll be there". Inuyasha and Shippo went to help as Kagome transform. She yell "Mercury Mage Star Power, Power-Up". She transform into the Mage of Mercury Silver Wolf. They all arrive on the scene together.

Sailor Moon ask Sailor Mercury "What the yonma weak point, Mercury". Sailor Mercury said "Give me a minute Sailor Moon". As Sailor Mercury checking her she notice Inuyasha with a large sword running into battle and her computer beep. It read Inuyasha is a half-demon. Kagome join the fight with a sword as well. The sword have gold pummel and guard with white handle and ice blue blade with mercury sign engraved in it. She uniform that are black pants blue uniform jacket with ice blue trim. The boot are like Sailor Mercury but with white fur at the top. Kagome yell to the youma "Who are you and where you from?". The yonma said "I'm Hiro from the Dark Moon Kingdom". The Senshi were shock to heard this. The yonma ask "Who are you than?". Kagome said "I'm Silver Wolf the Mage of Mercury". Ami was truely shock to heard this from Kagome. The Outer Senshi came as she said this and Sailor Pluto smile and said "Silver Wolf, I'm glad you can join us once more old friend". Silver Wolf smile and said "I'm glad that I can help Pluto".

Just than Sailor Mercury said "His point is ice and wind Silver Wolf". Kagome and Inuyasha join their attacks they yell "Wind Scar" "Frozen Hunter Slash". Their attacks hit Hiro but he did not kill him. He drawn his sword and attack Kagome. They trade blow for blow they were everly match against each other. Hiro landed a few hits on Kagome making her arms bleed from the slashes and vice verse. Inuyasha attack Hiro to help Kagome against the his attacks. Than Kagome yell "Frozen Hunter Blast". The blast turn into a wolf and hit Hiro killing him. Sailor Moon said "Let's introduced ourshelves".

Kagome said "You don't need to Princess. I'll ready know who you are Usagi". Usagi was shock to heard this and ask "Who are exactly than". As said this Silver Wolf transform back into Kagome. Inuyasha ask "How long you this?". Kagome said "Just today, Inuyasha". Inuyasha did a face-plant to the ground without Kagome saiding sit. The Sailor Senshi transform back as well. Ami ask Kagome "Did you know that Inuyasha is a hanyou, Kagome". Kagome answer "Yes, I know about it, Ami. I'll tell later, okay Ami".

to be continue.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Look like Kagome have her first battle as Silver Wolf

Peace, Pantherian Queen and Please review


	4. Chapter 4

twins of mercury

Pairings: Ami x Makoto and Kagome x Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon But this crazy idea.

Chapter 4: the past

All the senshi and Kagome were sitting on the grass with Shippo sitting on her lap and Inuyasha sitting in the tree. When Ami ask Kagome "How long you known about Inuyasha is a hanyou, Kagome". Kagome said "Three years now, why Ami". She said "Just curious that all Kagome". Inuyasha jump near Kagome and Ami and said "Got a problem with it, woman". Ami start to get upset with Inuyasha when Kagome yell "SIT". Ami ask "What happen Kagome and why did he do that?". Kagome said "See that necklice around his neck". Ami said "Yes". Kagome said "Every time i said sit the necklice pull him down to the ground". Everyone said "Oh". Rei ask "I thought only mikos can do that". Kagome said "That because I am a miko, Rei". Ami ask " I thought you were a mage, sis". Kagome said "It was before I became a mage once more". She said "Oh".

Setsuna said "We need to have a meeting at your place Ami". Kagome start to worry and Ami felt it. Ami ask "What wrong, Kagome?". Kagome said "Does mom knows about you being the Sailor Senshi". Usagi said "Yes she does why, Kagome". Kagome said "I worry about mom when she hear this". Inuyasha said "It ain't like Naraku trying to get the jewel shards of Shikon no Tama". Setsuna yell "When did this happen?". Kagome said "My fifthteen birthday so three years today, why Setsuna". Setsuna ask "Is the Shikon no Tama completed then?". Kagome Said "Yes, it is" Setsuna said "I guess you guarding with your life, huh". Kagome said "Yes, I am protected but we lost two dear friends along the way after the final battle". Ami ask "What are their names, Kagome?". Inuyasha said "Sango and Miroku". Usagi said "I sorry for your losts". Shippo said "It not you fault, it's Naraku". Kagome then said "But he got away".

Haruka, Michiru, Ami, and Kagome went in Haruka's car. Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Inuyasha went in Rei's car. Usagi, Hotaru, Shippo, and Setsuna went in Setsuna's van. Ami look at Kagome to see blood on her arms and hands. Ami said "When we get home Kagome I have to take care your arms and hands okay, sis". Kagome ask "Why, Ami". Ami said "Your bleeding that why". Haruka said "You better not get blood on my car?". Kagome said "This is nothing, I went thought worst, ok". Michiru ask "What do you mean Kagome?". Kagome said sadly "The final battle with Naraku, Michiru and he still out there somewhere". Haruka and Michiru look to wonder what she is thinking about and Ami look to see her sad for the lost of her two dear friends.

They later arrive at Ami's house to talk what happen at the park and take care of injuries. Ami was taking care of Kagome when she saw old battle injuries along her are arms, hands and neck. Ami ask "Kagome the final battle what it like?". Kagome said "A living nightmare, Ami". They all talk how the sailor senshi become to be and the quest for the shards of Shikon no Tama. Kagome ask "How the Dark Moon Kingdom be back?". Usagi said "We fought the Dark Kingdom before, it was last year, too".

Kagome ask Setsuna "Is there anyway to tell when they attack next". Setsuna said "No, Kagome and I can't you the future either". Kagome said "I know it, Setsuna, it against the rules of yours". Michiru said "All three staying the night". Inuyasha ask "Why". Haruka said "We useally have a sleep over, Inuyasha". The doorbell rangs and Ami went to it. At the door is Mamoru and Chibi-usa. Mamoru ask "Where the rest of them". Ami said "They upstairs with some guest". So Ami took Mamoru and Chibi-Usa upstairs to her room to meet Kagome and them. Ami said "Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, I like you meet my sister Kagome, her boyfriend Inuyasha, and their adopted son Shippo". They said "Nice to meet you, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa". Mamoru said "Nice to meet you, too". Mamoru ask Kagome "How old are you, Kagome". Kagome said "I'm eightteen today, why". Mamoru then said "You and Ami are twins, huh". Kagome said "Only by fifthteen minutes, Mamoru". Chibi-Usa said to Shippo "You cute". Mamoru look ready to kill Shippo. Kagome said "Chibi-Usa please don't do that to him please, that all I ask of you, okay". Chibi-Usa said "Okay".

to be continue.

* * *

Look likes Inuyasha and Kagome had to protect Shippo from Mamoru, while Chibi-Usa got a crush on him.

Peace and please review Pantherian Queen

P.S.: HAVE FUN AND SAFE LABOR DAY


	5. Chapter 5

twins of mercury

Pairing: Ami x Makoto and Kagome x Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon but this crazy idea.

Chapter 5: The sleep over

Kagome was talking to Inuyasha and them when her mom show with her yellow backpack and sleeping bags for them. Kagome ask them "What about Inuyasha and Shippo, are they staying for the sleep over?". Ami said "No, they not. They staying over at Mamoru for their sleep over, Kagome". Kagome said "Oh, just wondering that all, Ami". Just then Kagome's backpack move and scared the senshi. Kagome open her bag and saw Kirara in it. Kagome said "Kirara don't scared me like that, Okay girl". Michiru said "What a strange cat". Kagome said "What, Kirara". Michiru ask "Why she has two tails, Kagome?". Inuyasha said "She a neko youkai, Why?". Michiru said "Oh". Rei ask "Who else a youkai, Kagome?". Kagome said "Shippo, he a kitsune youkai and he only eight years old, Chibi-Usa". Chibi-Usa said "Oh, that why you told me not to do that to him, Kagome". Kagome said "Yes, that why Chibi-Usa". They heard Mamoru sigh in relief of that. Inuyasha ask "What wrong, Mamoru?". Mamoru said "I tell you later, okay Inuyasha". Inuyasha said "Sure".

Mamoru, Inuyasha, and Shippo left for Mamoru's apartment. Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka left for their home. Ami ask Kagome "What wrong, Kagome?". Kagome said "Kirara used to belong to Sango before she was kill by Naraku, Ami". Ami said "It okay to cry for them, Kagome". Kagome said "Sango and Miroku are like my older brother and sister that I never had and they propose to get married and never did because of him". Ami held Kagome close to let her cry on her. Makoto heard everything that happen to Kagome in last tree years. Ami ask "What about the Shikon no Tama, Kagome?". Kagome said "I'm it protector from now on, Ami". Makoto ask "What will happen if someone got a hold of it, Kagome?". Kagome said "If someone got a hold it and use it for evil, it will be end the world, Makoto and on top that it connect to me and I will died also".

Makoto became scared for Kagome and she ask "Does Inuyasha know about this, Kagome?". Kagome said "Yes, he does know about this and that why he protect me at all cost, Makoto". Makoto went to hug Kagome and said "It's okay, Kagome. We're here to also protect you as well from harm". Kagome said "Thank you, Makoto and Ami for being there for me". Ami and Makoto said "It no problem, Kagome. We always be there for you, okay". Kagome nodded her head yes and said "Let's get some sleep, okay Ami and Makoto". Ami and Makoto said "Sure". So Kagome set-up her sleeping bag and said "Good night, Ami, Makoto, Rei, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Minako, Hotaru, and Kirara". They said "Good night, Kagome and sweet dreams".

At Mamoru's place

Inuyasha lay Shippo down after falling to sleep in the Mamoru's car. Inuyasha said "Now you can tell me what going on?". Mamoru said "Chibi-Usa is my and Usagi from the future, Inuyasha". Inuyasha said "That why she smell like you and Usagi". Mamoru look and said "That why you ain't surprise about it, Inuyasha?". Inuyasha said "Yes, I could tell by the scent of her because of me being a inu hanyou, Mamoru". "Why did you look scared to leave Kagome, Inuyasha?". Inuyasha said "I always protected Kagome from harm that could hurt her, Mamoru".

Inuyasha and Mamoru sat there quietly til Mamoru ask Inuyasha "Are you hungry, Inuyasha?". Inuyasha ask "You got ramen, Mamoru?". Mamoru said "Yes, i do why?". Inuyasha said "That my favorite food, even thought Kagome tell me eat to other foods, too". Mamoru laugh and went to make the ramen for Inuyasha and said "After we done eating we should go to bed, okay Inuyasha". Inuyasha said "Sure". After they done eating, they went to bed.

Kagome's dream

Kagome stand in front of the castle waiting for Queen Serenity when she came to her and ask "What wrong, Queen Serenity?". Queen Serenity said "Two more mages will appear and along an old emery of yours and Inuyasha". Kagome said "Naraku, how?". Queen Serenity said "He helping the Dark Moon Kingdom now, Kagome". Kagome said "This ain't good at all, Queen Serenity, not good at all". Queen Serenity said "I know Kagome. You must warn the others about them". Kagome said "I will Queen Serenity". Queen Serenity said "Thank you, Kagome". Kagome ask Queen Serenity "Queen Serenity, how will I know the two mages will appear?". Queen Serenity said "You will know, Kagome, you will know".

Kagome woke up and said quietly "Here we go again. This starting get bad if two new mages appear. I better get more sleep before I tell them about the dream I had". So Kagome went back to sleep before morning comes, so she can warn them what going to happen when they meet Naraku and The Dark Moon Kingdom in battle and the two mages that will appear.

to be continue.

* * *

Please review, Pantherian Queen


	6. Chapter 6

Twins of mercury

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, and OC x OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon but this crazy idea and Taiyo and Nissha.

* * *

Here a general descriptation of my charaters

Name: Taiyo Tsukino  
Age: 20  
Height: 6 ft and 1 in  
Hair: Blonde waving hair to shoulder  
Eyes: Blue (like Usagi)  
Alas: Sacred Angel or The Mage of The White Kingdom  
Gender: Female  
Family: Usagi (younger sister in the past and present) and the Tsukino (present), Queen Serenity (mother in the past.)  
Dating: Nissha aka The Mage of The Dark Moon Kingdom  
Outfit: Uniform jacket (like the generals in season 1) white with gold trim, black pants, and white boots with gold trim and sole.  
Weapons: A pair of sais

Name: Nissha Horshi  
Height: 5 ft and 6 in  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Golden Yellow  
Age: 19  
Alas: Sacred Demon or The Mage of The Dark Moon Kingdom  
Gender: Female  
Family: Queen Beryl (mother in the past and present)(Traitor)  
Dating: Taiyo aka The Mage of The White Moon Kingdom  
Outfit: Uniform jacket (like the generals in seasons 1) red with black trim, black pants, and red boots with black trim and sole.  
Weapons: Short sword

* * *

Chapter 6: The warning and the meeting

Friday, Sept. 11 2009 Ami's place

Kagome woke up and tell Ami the dream she had. So she went to Ami's room and knock on the room until Ami came to the door. Ami ask "What wrong, Kagome?". Kagome said "Ami, I need you to call the rest of the senshi, okay". Ami said "Okay, Kagome but why sis?". Kagome said "I tell when we are all here, okay Ami". So Ami call the rest of the senshi for a meeting at her place and they all agree to it.

A few hours later

Everyone arrive for the meeting as Ami, Makoto, Kirara, and Kagome came down the stairs and Inuyasha ask Kagome "What wrong Kagome you look scared of something?". Kagome said "Yes it is, Inuyasha and I have some bad news as well you guys". Usagi ask "What is it, Kagome". Kagome said "Last night Queen Serenity show-up in my dreams and said Naraku has join the Dark Moon Kingdom". Everyone started to worry and Inuyasha started to yell "This fucking great. That all we need, Kagome". Kagome said "She also said two mages will appear for our side".

Haruka ask "Kagome do you know who they are?". Kagome said "No I don't Haruka but I wish I knew, okay". Haruka said "Okay, Kagome". Makoto ask "Kagome do you think Naraku is still after the Shikon no Tama?". Kagome said "Yes". Ami, Makoto, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha look to Kagome worry for her safety. Michiru said "Do you think we can stop him?". Inuyasha said "I don't know about that, Michiru. He slip though our fingers more than once". Rei said "He that tricky to be stop?". Inuyasha said "Yes". Mamoru ask "Who would he go after first, Inuyasha?". Kagome said "He would go after me first because of the Shikon no Tama". Setsuna ask "Where the Shikon no Tama is now, Kagome?". Kagome look to each and everyone sad and said "It inside of me". Minako ask "What do you mean, Kagome?". Kagome said "It is inside my heart keeping me alive". Inuyasha went to hug Kagome and said "Don't worry, Kagome, I'll protected". Makoto said "We all will protected you no matter what you one of us now". Kagome said "Thank you, all of you". Hotaru ask "I hurgey, what for lunch?". Everyone smile at that.

At the train station

Two girls step off the train and one said "Home sweet home". The other one said "What wrong, Taiyo?". Taiyo said "I can't believe the the Dark Moon Kingdom is back, Nissha". So they hail a cab to Tsukinos place. As they got in, Nissha ask "Where are going to, Taiyo?". Taiyo said "My parents place, why?". Nissha "I just wondering that all, Taiyo". Taiyo said "How many times to call me Tai, Nissha?". Nissha said "Sorry, Tai". Taiyo said "That better, Love. I can't wait for you to meet my family, Love". Nissha said "Nether can I, Tai". As they drove to The Tsukino, they what would happen in their fight against The Dark Moon Kingdom.

Back at Ami's

Usagi receive a call from her mom telling her to come home. Usagi ask "Who want to come with me?". Kagome said "I will". Inuyasha said "I will". Shippo said "I will" Ami and Makoto said "We would love to come with you, Usagi". Usagi said to Chibi-Usa "Time to go home, Chibi-Usa". So everyone else left to go home. As they walking to Usagi. Kagome sense the two mages somewhere. Usagi got to her door to unlock it. Kagome said "The two mages are here, Inuyasha". Inuyaha ask "How did you know, Kagome?". Kagome said "I sense their magic". Usagi open the door and yell "Big sis, you home!". Taiyo said "Hi, Usagi, who are your friends?".

Usagi said "The one with short blue is Ami, The one with the silver-white is Inuyasha, The one long black with little bit of a blue tint is Kagome who is also Ami twin sister and Inuyasha girlfriend, the little boy is Kagome and Inuyasha adopted son Shippo, The little girl is Chibi-usa, and finely the one with the brown in a ponytail is Makoto, Ami girlfriend". Taiyo said "Nice to meet you, this one here is my girlfriend, Nissha Horshi". Nissha said "Nice to meet you as well". They all said "Nice to meet you Taiyo and Nissha". Taiyo said "Please call me Tai, okay". Usagi ask "Are you moving back to Tokyo, Tai?". Taiyo said "Yes, along with Nissha".

elsewhere in a dark cave

A dark voice said "Soon the Shikon no Tama will be my and the miko will be dead. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

to be continued............................................

* * *

Look like Naraku is back, people and this not good for the group either.

Please review

LOVE and PEACE Pantherian Queen

May we always remember those who die on 9/11/01


	7. Chapter 7

twins of mercury

Pairings: Kagome x Inuyasha, Ami x Makoto, OC x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon but Taiyo, Nissha, and this crazy idea, ok.

Chapter 7: The Return of Naraku

Usagi and rest were talking when Usagi ask "What are you doing since you move back, sis?". Taiyo said "Me and Nissha are opening a store next week, Usa". Usagi ask "What it going to be, sis". Nissha said "It a small cafe and book store called The Full Moon". Just then Makoto look to Ami and see she have a far off look and said "Oh no, not again". Kagome ask "What wrong Makoto?". Makoto said "Everytime someone say book store and this happens" and pointing to Ami. Makoto said "Ami, snap out of it, Please". Ami snap out of it and said "What wrong, Makoto?". Makoto said "You were daydreaming about the book store just now, Ami". Ami sai said "Opps, sorry Makoto. It just I like going to book stores and buy books I like, Makoto and you know that as well, dear". Kagome said "You like reading, huh Ami. What do you read, sis?". Ami said "Let see there biology, physics, mathmatics, etc., Kagome". Kagome look at Ami and said "I take it you a genius, Ami?". Ami said "Yes, Kagome, I am". Kagome said "I relate to genius, my life sucks".

Usagi got a ideal and ask Taiyo "Can we see the store, sis?". Taiyo said "Only if you could help me, sis". Usagi said "Sure, sis". Nissha ask "How are we getting there, Tai?". Taiyo ask "Mom, Dad you still have my Trans Am?". Ikuko said "Yes, it in the garage and here the keys". Taiyo look to see how many are there and said "We got a problem, guys". Kagome counted and said "There to many huh, Taiyo?'. Taiyo said "Yes there is and did I tell to called me Tai". Kagome said "Sorry, Tai". Shippo said "Can Mamoru give some of us a ride, Usagi?". Usagi have a smile and said "That a good idea, Shippo". So Usagi call Mamoru and ask. Usagi said "He said yes".

A little later

As they driving to the book, they heard a scream. Inuyasha said "This can't get any worse can it?". Just then there communicators rang out. In Taiyo car, they all grab their commmunicators except Taiyo. Kagome said "I sudden know two have one. That mean you the mages that suppose to help us, huh?". Taiyo and Nissha said "Yes we are, Silver Wolf and welcome back". They all just smile. Ami answer her communicator and ask "What wrong, Venus?". Sailor Venus said "There a strage man at the park who call himself Naraku, Ami". Just then Kagome body stiffen and said "We are on our way, Venus". Kagome realize it gonna be trouble for her.

As arrive at the park, Inuyasha ask Mamoru "Is the Tetsusaiga in your car, Mamoru?". Mamaru said "Yes, Inuyasha". Inuyasha grab the tetsusaiga and ran to join the others. Ami, Usagi, Kagome, Taiyo, Makoto and Nissha yell to transform. They yell "Moon Eternal Power" "Mercury Crystal Power" "Jupiter Crystal Power" "Moon Prism Power" "Make-up" as they Kagome, Taiyo, and Nissha yell "Mercury Mage Star Power" "White Moon Mage Star Power" "Dark Moon Mage Star Power" "Power-Up". As they finnish transforming, Mars walk to Nissha and yell "You part of the Dark Moon Kingdom?". Nissha said "Yes but all in the Dark Moon Kingdom call me a traitor for siding with the White Moon Kingdom". Everyone was shock to heard this. Just then they heard a evil laugh and heard him said "Has been along time, Inuyasha and Kagome. Are you still mad at me for killing your friends". Inuyasha yell "Where are you, you bastard". Naraku walk out of the trees line and said "I will not fight you today but my pet will".

Naraku vanishes as a giant scorpion appears. Just then they heard a roar and Kagome yell "Kirara, you made it just in time girl". They saw a saber-tooth cat walk to Kagome side. Sailor Moon ask "That Kirara". Inuyasha said "That her saber-tooth form". Sailor Mercury ask Taiyo and Nissha "What are your names in battle?". Taiyo said "Call me Sacred Angel". Nissha said "You can call me Sacred Demon, Sailor Mercury and the rest of you". Everyone nodded. They started to fight the scorpion.

Sailor Mercury started working on her mini computer and a problem. Sailor Mercury yell "Guys, we got a problem". Sailor Neptune ask "What wrong, Mercury?". Sailor Mercury said "We a half youma and half demon scorpion monster". Sailor Uranus yell "You got be kidding me here, Mercury". Sailor Mercury said "No, I'm not guys but i will try a weakness". Kagome was thinking to herself and have a idea. Kagome said "Kirara go get my arrows and bow, Please hurry girl". Kirara roar and went get Kagome arrows and bow. Sailor Mars ask "What are you planning, Silver Wolf?". Kagome look to Sailor Moon and said "I need your help Sailor Moon and rest you, can you distact the scorpion until Kirara returns?". Sailor Saturn said "Sure, what can I do, Silver Wolf?". Kagome said "You can create a barrier can you, Saturn?" Sailor Saturn look Kagome and said "Yes I can, Silver Wolf". Kagome smiles and said "Good protected the princess, Saturn".

A minute later, Kirara returns with Kagome arrows and bow. Sailor Mercury ask "What you planning to do with those, Wolf?". Kagome said "Me and Sailor Moon will attack at the same time after you guys weaking it". Inuyasha said "I like that plan, Wolf". As everyone attack the scorpion with attacks, Kagome and Sailor Moon getting ready for their attacks, just then Kagome learn a new attack. Inuyasha yell "Now". Sailor Moon and Kagome their attack "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" "Sacred Frost Hunter Arrow!". The two attacks hit the scorpion and killing it. Inuyasha said "Good work Wolf, Moon". Sailor Moon and Kagome said "Thank you, Inuyasha". Inuyasha then said "We did a great job, huh?". Kagome said "Yes, we did". Sailor Mars said "You got some explaining to, Angel, Demon". They all tramsformed back to normal and Nissha explain what have happen in the past.

To be continue..............

* * *

Look like a battle about to start

Please Review and Comment

Love and Peace Pantherian Queen


	8. Chapter 8

Twins of mercury

Pairings: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, Usagi x Mamoru, OC x OC, Rei x Sesshomaru, Minako x OC, Haruka x Michiru, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha but this crazy idea and characters of this story.

Chapter 8: Flashback, A Old Feeling, and A Date

October 18, 2009

At the Full Moon......

Kagome is sitting near the window, when remembering what happen since her birthday. The return of Naraku has everyone on edge specaily Kagome and Inuyasha.

FLASHBACK ( a week ago)

Naraku show-up with another youma/demon hybrid. Sailor Moon said "Not another youma/demon hybrid again?". Sailor Mecury said "Yes, Sailor Moon". Silver Wolf ask "How many scouts are here, Sailor Moon ?". Sailor Moon counted and said "Six, Why Silver Wolf?". Silver Wolf said "Is Saturn here, Sailor Moon?". Sailor Moon said "Yes". Silver Wolf then said "Sacred Angel, Sacred Demon protected Sailor Mercury until she find a weakness, Ok?. Sacred Angel said "Ok, Silver". Silver Wolf yell "Get ready, Inuyasha". Inuyasha yell "Ok, Silver".

Kagome didn't know there was a second hybrid behind her, when Sailor Venus yell "Watch out, Silver, behind you". Kagome turn just as the second hybrid swing it single claw hand down at Kagome. It hit Kagome in the face causing a single large gash on her face. From below the hairline to her chin on the left side of her face.

Sailor Mercury saw what was happening to Kagome. Sailor Mercury got really upset and yell "You bastard. Look what you done to my sister. Now you will paid for it". Sailor Jupiter never see her girlfriend this upset before and it scare her really bad. Sailor Mercury use a new attack. Sailor Mercury yell "Mercury Icy Storm Blast". The attack hit the second hybrid, killing it instinctly without mercy. She turn to the first hybrid to use the attack again. When someone yell "Dragon Strike". It kill the first hybrid without trouble. The person said to Inuyasha and said "Hello brother, it been a long time?". Inuyasha said "Hello Sesshomaru, how it been for you?". Sesshomaru said "Well, you better check on Kagome, Inuyasha". Inuyasha went to see how badly injury she is, when Sailor Mercury said "Thank You". Sesshomaru said "Are you Kagome sister?". Sailor Mercury said "Yes".

Off to the side, the rest of Sailor Senshi was talking. Makoto said "Remind me to not get Ami that upset, ok guys?". They all nodded yes and took Kagome to the hospital to get treated for her face.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome now got a large scar on the left side of face. Her eye has no damage to it. Kagome pick up her tea when Sesshomaru came in. Kagome said "Hi, Sesshomaru. How you been?". Sesshomaru said "Well, Kagome". Kagome said "You said you need my help with something, what is it you need Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru said "I need your help to talk to the fire miko?". Kagome said "Rei, why Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru said "I really what to take her on a date". Kagome started choking on her tea when he said that. Taiyo ran and ask "Are you ok, Kagome?". Kagome said "Yes, I'm ok Tai. Thanks for asking".

Kagome ask Sesshomaru "Do like Rei, Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru answer "Yes, I do, Kagome". Kagome said "Why don't you ask her out a date, Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru have a look of great fear and Kagome never seen him with that look of fear.

On the other side of Juuban.........

Minako was shopping to cheer Ami and Kagome when ran into someone. Minako said "Sorry, didn't mean to run into sir". The boy laugh and said "Are you ok miss". Minako said "Yes, I'm and your name is?". The boy said "My name is Takemara and yours miss?". Minako said "Nice to meet you Takemara and my name is Minako". Takemara said "I planning to go to The Full Moon, If you want to go, too?". Minako said "Sure, I know where it is Takemara". Takemara said "I suppose to meet my dad there when I got lost, Minako". Minako said "Let's go then. So they got in Takemara car and drove there.

Back with Kagome....

Kagome said "Everything else before I help you, Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru said "I suppose to meet my son here". Kagome said "What your son name, Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru said "My son name is Takemara, Kagome". Just then Takemara and Minako came the The Full Moon. Minako said "Hi, Kagome. How you doing today?". Kagome said "I fine, Minako. Who's he?". Takemara said "Hi, Dad. Sorry that I was late". Kagome said "So you Takemara that Sesshomaru told me". Takemara said "Yes, I am and you are?". Kagome said "My name is Kagome and also dating your uncle Inuyasha". Takemara said "So you that Kagome that my mom and dad keeping talking about". Kagome said "Yes". Sesshomaru said "To bad Rin didn't live to see this day happen, Takemara" Takemara said "Yes, Father". Kagome ask Sesshomaru "When did Rin die, Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru said "She die four hundred and fifty years ago, Kagome". Kagome and Minako saw how sad they were about Rin and said "I help you with Rei, Sesshomaru". Sesshomaru said "Thank you, Kagome". Minako ask "You asking Rei out?". Sesshomaru said "Yes". Minako said "I help, too Sesshomaru".

Mean while behind the counter with Taiyo and Nissha, they sorry for everyone dealing with Minako a.k.a The Senshi of Love and Beauty. When specially when she planning to matchmake everyone. So they just sigh and went on like it a normal day.

At the Mizunos........

Ami was still upset about that day with Kagome getting injury by the second hybrid. Makoto been trying to cheer her up for a week now and nothing is working. Saeko try helping to cheer her up, too and nothing is working. That when the phone started ringing and Makoto answer it for Saeko. Makoto said "Moshi moshi". Minako said "I need your help setting Rei on a date with Sesshomaru, Mako-chan". Makoto yell "What" Saeko and Ami came running to find out what's wrong. Makoto said "I putting you on the speaker phone, Minako". Minako said "Ok". Ami ask "Is Kagome ok, Minako?". Minako said "Yes, Kagome is fine and why I calling about something else, Ami". Ami sigh with relief when hearing that and ask "What is it then, Minako?". Minako said "Me and Kagome need help setting Sesshomaru up on a date with Rei". Ami look at the phone and said "You joking right, Minako?". Minako said "Nup, I serious Ami". So they started planning to help Sesshomaru with Rei.

While with Naraku

"Soon the Shikon no Tama will be my to control". All the hybrids and Princess Opal looking at him like he insane.

to be continue..............................

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Looks like Sesshomaru is in love Rei. Can they help him. What Naraku planning next.

Please review

Love and Peace

Panthian Queen


	9. Chapter 9

Twins of mercury

Pairings: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, Usagi x Mamoru, OC x OC, Rei x Sesshomaru, Minako x OC, Haruka x Michiru, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha but this crazy idea and characters of this story.

Chapter 9: The Date and The Return of Kikyo Part 1

October 23, 2009

With Kagome and Setsuna

Kagome and Setsuna are talking. When Kagome ask "Sets, Ami did a new attack and I was wondering it was a mage attack?". Setsuna ask "What was the name of it, Kagome?". Kagome said "It called Mercury Icy Storm Blast, Setsuna". Setsuna pale and said "It could have kill her?". Kagome yell "What do you mean could have kill her, Sets?". Setsuna said "It is a mage attack and The Senshi can't use it because it would kill them, Kagome". Kagome said "Why it didn't kill Ami, Sets?". Setsuna said "It because Ami is your twin sister and exceptation to the rule". Kagome said "Okay". Setsuna said "Because when before you two were born your powers was interacting with Ami and her powers with yours. Usually a single child is born. Very rarely twins born during The Silver Millenium for the royal families, Kagome". Kagome said "I understand now, Sets and I need to train Ami with more of her powers to control it". Kagome was ready to leave and said "I better go home before mom worries about me, Sets". Setsuna said "I talk to you later then, Kagome and how school?". Kagome said I transfering over to Juuban High and I start next week, Sets" as they walking to the door. Setsuna said "I see you later then, Good-bye Kagome and have fun". Kagome said "See yah, Sets". As Kagome walking down the street she saw soul collectors. Kagome knows Kikyo is back for revenge on her for taking Inuyasha away from her.

Mean while with Ami and Makoto......

Ami was thinking she should give up as Sailor Mercury. Ami said to Makoto "I think I should give being Sailor Mercury, Makoto". Makoto said "Ami you can't give up after what happen to Kagome. She wouldn't let you because we are a team, Ami". Ami was ready to said something to Makoto when they heard the door and saw Kagome panting. Makoto ask Kagome "What wrong, Kagome?". Kagome said "Where Inuyasha at, Makoto?". Ami said "Up stairs, Kagome, Why?". Kagome said "Can you go get Inuyasha for me, please". Makoto said "Sure, Kagome". Kagome said "Thank you, Makoto". Makoto said "You welcome, Kagome". So Makoto walk up stairs to get Inuyasha for Kagome as Kagome was sitting down catching her breath from running from The Outer Senshi house. Ami ask Kagome "Sis what wrong?". Kagome said "Wait to Inuyasha get down stairs Ami, Okay". Ami said "Okay, Sis". Kagome saw Inuyasha run down the stairs with Makoto and "Something wrong, Kagome?". Kagome said "I saw Kikyo soul collectors when coming from Sets house today, Inuyasha". Inuyasha said "This is ain't good, Kagome". Ami ask "Who Kikyo, Sis?". So they started story how it begun until now.

With Sesshomaru and Rei

Sesshomaru and Rei are walking in the park for their date. When Sesshomaru sense Rei was trouble. Sesshomaru ask "Rei, something wrong?". Rei said "Something wrong gonna happen. I can feel it, Sesshomaru". Just then they saw Kikyo soul collectors. Rei ask "What are these, Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru said "They are soul collectors that Kikyo uses, Rei". Rei ask "Who Kikyo, Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru said "I tell you while we get to The Mizunos place. Okay, Rei". Rei said "Okay". So they run back to Ami's place to warn Kagome and Inuyasha.

With Ami and the others

As were talking, they heard the door slam open there stood Rei and Sesshomaru. Kagome ask "Are you two suppose be on your date today, Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru said "We saw Kikyo soul collectors, Kagome". Kagome said "I saw them, too. I was coming from Sets house, Sesshomaru". Inuyasha said "I guess we better ready for her, guys?". Kagome said "Yes, we do, Inuyasha".

With Kikyo

Kikyo said "Soon, I will have my revenge, Kagome. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

to be continue...................

* * *

First the Dark Moon Kingdom, Then Naraku, and now Kikyo. Nothing gonna right for Inuyasha and the gang.

Please Review

Love and Peace, Panthanian Queen


	10. Chapter 10

Twins of mercury

Pairings: Ami x Makoto, Kagome x Inuyasha, Usagi x Mamoru, OC x OC, Rei x Sesshomaru, Minako x OC, Haruka x Michiru, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha but this crazy idea and OC characters of this story.

Chapter 10: The Date and The Return of Kikyo Part 2

October 23, 2009

With Sesshomaru and Rei

Sesshomaru and Rei are their second date with each other. After dinner and a movie, they agree for a walk in the park under the stars. As they are walking, they saw Kikyo and her soul collectors. Sesshomaru said "What do you want, Kikyo?". Kikyo said "Sesshomaru, tell Kagome meet me here tomorrow night to face me or everyone she cares will die by my hand and their blood will be on her hands, It that understond". Rei said "You have no right to threaten her like that, Kikyo. She done nothing to you and yet you try to kill her. It was Naraku, Kikyo". Kikyo said "It not why I want to her. She stole Inuyasha from me. She don't understand what a hanyou can do or betray her. He will turn on her, Miko". Rei yell "You wrong, Kikyo. You don't want her to be happy for once. Give it up, you not taken him to hell, Kikyo". Kikyo said "Just tell her, Miko". Sessshomaru said "We will, Kikyo". So they ran and told Kagome what happen at the park.

October 24, 2009 (next day)

With Ami and the others(morning)

All the Sailor Senshi, Mage Knights, and what left of the Shard Hunters. Kagome is sitting on Inuyasha lap on the couch, Ami and Makoto doing the same as them on the couch with Mamoru and Usagi. Sesshomaru and Rei and Minako and Takemara on the love seat. Haruka and Michiru and Taiyo and Nissha on the two recliners. Shippo, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru are sitting on the floor with Kirara, Luna, and Artemis. Gwen (Kagome adopted mother) and Saeko (Ami mother, Kagome birth mother) are sitting on two chairs from the kitchen. Saeko said "I never see my house this full before, don't you agree Gwen?". Everyone look to Saeko thinking the same thing as well. When a portal opens and step out Setsuna a.k.a Sailor Pluto and the portal closes behind her. Setsuna said "Now it is, Saeko". The Senshi and Mage Knights look to ready to have a heart attack because she made a joke. Kagome said "This is the first, Sets made a joke. As long as I know her she never made a joke before in my two lifetimes". Everyone nodded yes at that about Setsuna. Sesshomaru said "I agree with you, Kagome. I met her while I was growing up during the Silver Millenium before it fall". Sailor Pluto look to Kagome and Sesshomaru and said "Because I don't joke doesn't mean I have no sense of humor you two". Kagome and Sesshomaru said to Setsuna "Sorry, Sets, it true you never joke around with anyone".

Makoto said "When last time you made a joke or pull a prank on anyone, Set-chan?". Setsuna said "Last year, when I put purple hair dye in Haruka shampoo". Haruka yell "That was you, Sets. I can't believe it. You got me good, Sets". Setsuna said "It not like Ami pulling pranks on everyone, Haruka?". The Senshi look to Ami and yell "That was you pulling all those pranks on us, Ami?". Ami said "Yes, except on Makoto. Because I love her to much to do it to her". Usagi ask "Who didn't pull pranks on, Ami?". Ami said "Let's see Makoto, Chibi-usa, Hotaru, Taiyo, Nissha, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Takemara, Kirara, Gwen, and My mom, Usagi". Kagome said "Let's us go to the park this afternoon before I meet Kikyo tonight, Okay everyone". Everyone said "Okay, Kagome".

Later at the park......

Everyone was waiting for Kikyo to show up. When they saw Kikyo's soul collectors coming out the trees with Kikyo. Kikyo said "Hello, Kagome. It time for my revenge on you. Prepared to die!!!". Kikyo draw a katana and attack Kagome head on while Kagome defend herself with her sword. Just then the spirit of Queen Serenity and said "Why are you attacking Kagome, Kikyo?". "Why, she stole Inuyasha from me". Queen Serenity said "That lie, Kikyo. You were dead already for fifty years and a dark witch brought you back by using clay, your ashes, bone and gravesoil and half Kagome soul. Kagome reborn from you but you reborn from her. A thousand years ago she was born and die. Over five hundred years ago, you was reborn from her and when you die, her soul pass on to this time when she was suppose, too, Kikyo". Kikyo said "She still going to die because she using the Shikon no Tama for power". Queen Serenity said "No, she not. It keeping her alive because I put it there. Because you stole her pure heart crystal and I want you return it to her now!". Kikyo said "Never, Bitch". Kagome said "You never said that to the spirit of my queen like that, Kikyo". Then Queen Serenity use her power to get Kagome pure heart crystal back and remove the Shikon no Tama. When her pure heart crystal return, she felt alive once more.

Just then Kikyo attack Kagome and Kagome defend herself once again. They are trading sword blows with each other but Kagome has more skill. As it was happen, Kagome eyes and hair charge for a split second. Then Kikyo threw dirt in her eyes and ready to swing her sword down to kill Kagome but Ami push Kagome and herself out of the way. Ami got real upset again and power-up to the next level. Ami yell her new transformation "Mercury Eternal Power, Make Up". Ami turn into Sailor Mercury. Her outfit kind look like Kagome uniform but different. Her uniform shirt was dark blue and shelveless, her jacket was shelveless. The color is ice blue with white trim and wearing black pants. Her boots are still the same and wearing fingerless ice blue biker gloves. Makoto said "Ami new uniform make her look hot, guys". They look at her and agree with her. Sailor Mercury called out her new attack "Mercury Icy Storm Blast" and hit Kikyo killing her. Sailor Mercury check Kagome and "Sis, can you see?". Kagome said "Yeah, Ami". Kagome got up and turn to see her new uniform and said "Ami, you in your eternal form. This is great, Sis". Ami said "Thank you, Sis". Inuyasha walk up to them and said "Now you gonna stop your girlfriend from drooling over you now, Ami". Everyone sweatdropped at that and started to think that she was their strongest Senshi that drooling over her girlfriend.

With Naraku

Naraku said "I will have my revenge Inuyasha and Kagome. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

to be continue..........................

* * *

Please Review

Love and Peace

Pantherian Queen


	11. Chapter 11

Twins of mercury

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Inuyasha x Kagome, OC x OC, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't owned Inuyasha or Sailormoon but this crazy idea and the OC

' ' thinking

" " talking

\\ Kagome talking to Zuko and Tsuki in her mind

// Zuko talking

[] Tsuki talking

{} all three

Chapter 11: Girls day out

November 12, 2009

Usagi, Ami, Michiru, Setsuna, Kagome, Saeko, Nissha, Minako, and Rei went to the mall to go shopping. Rei said "Well we left the guys and the kids at Mamoru place. Now what?". Saeko said "Where are Makoto, Haruka, and Tai at, girls?" Minako said "They didn't come with us". Michiru said "They act like their boys and yet they are girls". Ami said "Makoto went to the grocery store to buy food for her apartment". Kagome said "Haruka and Tai act like hentais. I would know because of Miroku being a hentai". Usagi ask "How would you know about that, Kagome?". Kagome said "When I first met Miroku, he try to kill Inuyasha with the wind tunnel because of him being a hanyou and he wanted Sacred Jewel Shards to destroy Naraku. But I stop him from hurting Inuyasha by stepping in the path of his wind tunnel. So Miroku seal the wind tunnel before I got suck into it". Ami said "Wow, you crazy sis for doing that. But it still explain him being a hentai, Sis?". Kagome said "I was getting to that, Ami. When Miroku pretended to be unconscious. He grope me in front of Inuyasha and Shippo. I was ready to kill him for it. It was not just once neither, too". Usagi ask "How times he did it, Kagome?".

Kagome said "Twenty-five". Everyone mouth drop at that. Kagome said "He used to spy on me and Sango alot as well taking a bath, too". Kagome heard a thud and turn around to see everyone is angry especially her mom and Ami. Rei said "Miroku is so lucky he already dead". Kagome then saw the most evilest smirk on Setsuna face and everyone become scared except for her. Kagome said "Set-chan, you know you can't charge the past because it against Chronos rules don't you". Setsuna face turn into the most saddest puppy dog face there is. Nissha said "Kagome got point there, Sets". Just then Ami saw Makoto go into a store she didn't know and said "Guys, Makoto in that store over there and I don't know why either". Minako said "Let's spy on her to see what she doing?". Everyone but Kagome, Nissha, Setsuna, and Saeko nodded. Rei said "Ain't you four coming with us?". Kagome and them said "No". So Ami, Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Michiru went to the store Makoto went in and saw it was Victoria's Secret. They all blush real bad at that. Ami thinking to herself 'Why Mako come here. She don't like places like this unless she have to but why'.

Kagome was talking to Zuko and Tsuki. Kagome \Zuko, Ami will be surpise about Makoto getting her\. Zuko /Like I care about it woman/. Tsuki [Zuko, quit it, you crazy wolf]. Kagome \Don't make me force you to a share a body with Makoto, Zuko\. Zuko /Are you crazy. She worse than you. I rather be reborn, Woman/. Tsuki [I feel Ami sadden about something, My friend]. Kagome \She wish her and Makoto have a baby together but because of them being girls they can't\. Zuko /I have a plan for them/. Tsuki [What is it, Zuko]. Kagome \You better not tricked me, Zuko. So help me\. Zuko /I found away for them to have a child and you not share body with me, Woman/. Kagome \Okay\. Tsuki [Okay]. Zuko /First, I leave your body. Second, Go to Makoto and take some DNA from her. Third, I enter Ami body with Makoto DNA in order for me be reborn to them/. Kagome \I like that, Zuko. Tsuki, what do to say to that?\. Tsuki [How fast, Zuko]. Zuko /Tonight/. Tsuki [Good].

Ami saw Kagome space out for ten minutes and became worry. Ami ask "You okay, Sis?". Kagome said "Yeah, I was just thinking about something, Ami". Ami said "Because you scared us for alittle while there". Kagome said "Sorry, Ami". Minako said "Makoto leaving the store, guys". Kagome said "I advice you to better not follow her, you guys". Just then they saw Haruka and Taiyo and ask "What you two doing?". Taiyo said "We following Makoto, Kagome". Haruka said "Everyone else want to follow her?". Just then Zuko and Tsuki conbine with Kagome and said "Don't you dare follow or else!" Everyone turn to Kagome and saw her hair is same color as Ami and amber color eyes with fangs and claws and was growling at them for planning to follow Makoto. Ami said "Kagome what happen to you?". Rei said "You different and acting like a dog or a wolf". Kagome took a deep breath and charge back and "It only happen when I get real angry at something, okay guys".

Just then they heard screams. Haruka said "Can't we have a normal day?". Saeko and Setsuna said "No, Ruka". At the same time Makoto was Mamoru and Chibiusa at a bookstore, picking up a cookbook. Makoto said "So much for a quiet day". Mamoro said "I know, Mako-chan". So they ran to meet the others. Ami saw Makoto, Mamoru, and Chibiusa running and said "I will talk to you later, Makoto". Makoto thinking ' I'm in trouble'. They hide and transform. Kagome ran fast to help get people to safety. When she saw a wolf with blood red eyes. Kagome, Zuko, and Tsuki {No, it Kaji}. Kagome yell to Mamoru "Where Inuyasha, Mamoru?". Mamoru said "Home". Kagome yell to the wolf "Kaji, What are you doing here?". Kaji charge from wolf to human and said "Payback, Miko". Kagome said "You still blaming me for Zuko, Tsuki, and my father deaths, Kaji?". Kaji said "No, Woman". Kagome said "First, Zuko and now you calling me woman". Rei said "About everyone out to kill you, Silver Wolf". Kaji said "You said everything about killing her?". Everyone did a face-plant to the ground and yell "Nani?". Mamoru said "This a first for everything, guys". Kaji said "Zuko and Tsuki sharing Kagome body until they are reborn. Did they said anything about being reborn, Kagome?". Kagome said "Yes, Zuko said being reborn tonight and Tsuki not yet. Zuko has to be conceive first, Kaji". Usagi said "What payback, Kaji?". Kaji said "Four years ago, I took Kagome camping at my cabin. One night Kagome took all my clothes and put them in a tree". Rei said "Yes, go on". Kaji said "I have to climb the tree in the nude because her and that why I here for payback". Everyone look to Kagome and said "You are bad as Ami and Setsuna pulling pranks, Kagome". Kagome said "It was one time, that it". Kaji said "It true, you guys".

Kaji and Kagome then saw the hybrid attacking. Kagome said to Kaji "You want to help, Kaji?". Kaji said "Yes, lets rock". So Kagome and Kaji attack the hybrid. Kaji was attacking with his claws and Kagome with her magic and sword. The hybrid attack Kaji with it claws and hit him in the chest with fatal hit and Everyone join in to attack while Kagome check Kaji. Kaji said to Kagome "Don't worry I'll be joining Zuko to be reborn". Kagome said in a whisper "Okay, Makoto and Ami will be in for a surprise with you two because they are both girls". Kaji said "The tall girl with brown hair and the girl with blue hair?". Kagome said "Yes, Kaji". Kaji said "Get that hybrid, Silver and see you later nine months from now". Kaji die from his wounds as Sailor Moon destroy the hybrid. Everyone turn around and saw Kagome crying over Kaji body. Ami went up to her and said "I sorry, Kagome, for your lost your friend". Kagome said "Don't worry, Ami. If I know Kaji, he will be reborn with Zuko now".

Later at Makoto place

Ami and Makoto were talking to other. Ami said "Kagome is not real upset for some reason, Makoto?". Makoto said "What did Kagome said to you, Ami?". Ami said "Kagome said Kaji will be reborn with Zuko". Makoto said "That weird, Ami. How does Kagome know that they will be reborn?". Ami said "I don't know, Makoto, I don't know". Ami and Makoto look into each other eyes and start kissing.

**(LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT. SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, THANK YOU)**

Makoto was kissing Ami neck as her was unbuttoning Ami shirt as Ami was doing the same thing to Makoto. Makoto unclip Ami bra and let it fall to the floor. Ami cover her bare breast. Makoto said "Ami, it just me and you. I not forcing you to do this unless you want to, My Love?". Ami nod yes as she continue to unbutton Makoto shirt and pants. Makoto unbutton and zip Ami skirt and pull it down with her panties as well. Makoto look at Ami nude form lovingly as Ami unclip Makoto bra and let it full to the floor. Then Ami pull down Makoto pants and panties for order to see her nude as well. Makoto start kissing Ami neck again causing Ami to moan "Makoto, I love you so much". Makoto said "I love you too, Ami. Your my heart and soul, love".

Unnotice by them, Zuko and Kaji turn into small energy spheres and enter Makoto first to get her DNA. Then they enter Ami womb in order for her to carry them. Makoto was kissing and nipping Ami ear. Makoto was kissing down to Ami nipple and started licking and nipping causing to moan ever more. Makoto stated caress sides, breast, and more lovingly. Makoto put her two fingers in her wet slick and started pumping in out of Ami. Ami start to do same thing pumping in and out of Makoto. Ami moan "Mako, it feel so good" as start to feel her orgasm coming on. Makoto said "I know, love". As they pumping in and out of each other, they moans started to get loud. Ami start feel her climax nearing as well Makoto. They started to thrust harder into each other and scream "Makoto" "Ami". Makoto carry Ami to bed and Makoto lay down next to her to rest. Makoto said "Ready for round two, love?". Ami just smile and said "Yes".

**(LEMON ALERT IS OVER NOW)**

Elsewhere

Opal said "You summon me, Mother?". Queen Beryl said "Yes, I summon you and Naraku". Naraku said "What is it, my queen?". Queen Berly said "Destroy the Senshi and the Mage Knights at once". Naraku said "Yes, my queen". Opal said "Yes, Mother". Opal was thinking 'I better warn the Senshi and the Mage Kinghts. I better join them as Sailor Dark Moon to help them as well'. So Opal left the Dark Moon Kingdom with someone else.

to be continue..............................................

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ This is the longest chapter that I ever did. Opal join the battle as Sailor Dark Moon against her mother, Queen Beryl. Ami and Makoto will be in for the shock of their lives as well.

Please review

Love and Peace Pantherian Queen


	12. Chapter 12

Twins of mercury

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Inuyasha x Kagome, OC x OC, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't owned Inuyasha, Mai-Hime, or Sailormoon but this crazy idea and the OC.

Name: Opal Horshi  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Red with yellow bangs  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 5' 6"  
F amily: Nissha(sister. Past and Present.). Queen Beryl(Mother past present). (Traitor with Jadeite)  
Dating: Jadeite (From season 1) AKA Terra Fang or Mage of Earth  
Uniform: Sailor fuku with black skirt and red fringe. Black high heel shoes like Sailor Mars. Silver bows on the front and back of her fuku.  
Weapons: Rapier  
Powers: Her powers are the oppose of Usagi. She also can heal, too with the Dark Moon Crystal.

Name: Casey Higurashi O'Reilly  
Age: 21  
Gender: Female  
Alas: Mage of Saturn or Death Bringer  
Height: 6'2"  
Eyes: Blue-Violet  
Hair: Long white hair in a low ponytail  
Family: Kagome (Consin, present) Hotaru (Sister, past)  
Dating: Mai (From Mai-Hime)  
Uniform: Black Uniform with purple trim, Black pants with wide purple stitching going down, black army boots  
Weapons: Sounga or Scythe

Chapter 12: Opal and The Return of Old Friends

November 22, 2009

At the Full Moon Cafe

Kagome receive a visit from Casey and Mai and discovery Casey is the mage of Saturn also known as Death Bringer. Casey said "Kagome, How everything with the hunt shards of the Shikon no Tama going?". Kagome said "Fine, Casey. Shikon no Tama is now complete, Naraku is in this time helping the Dark Moon Kingdom". Casey said "This not good, huh Kagome?". Kagome just then felt another mage along with Casey. Kagome said "Did you felt that, Casey?". Casey said "Yes, I did, Kagome". Taiyo and Nissha walk over to them and said "We felt that, too". Just then Opal and Jadeite walk thougth the door and Opal said "Sis, We need to talk. It important?". Nissha said "In the office, Opal. You three want to join us as well?". Kagome, Casey, and Mai nodded their heads yes. So they walk into their office and Nissha ask "What are you doing here, Opal?". Opal said "Mother planning to kill the Senshi and the Mage Knights, Nissha. That why we here to help you to stop them". Kagome said "Thank Kami, the Outer Senshi leaving with Ami and Chibi-usa tomorrow. I won't fight right with Ami there being pregnant and all". Taiyo ask "Does Ami know about her pregnant, Kagome?". Kagome said "No, she don't neither does Makoto".

Jadeite said "I wait after they leave to reveal myself or Mercury won't go because of it". Nissha said "That sound like a good idea, Jadeite". Casey ask "What do we call you battle, Jadeite, Opal?". Opal said "I called Sailor Dark Moon and Jadeite is called Terra Fang". Kagome said "Two more Mage Knights and another Senshi for our side". Mai said "What about Shikon no Tama, Kagome. What are you going do to it?". Kagome said "I gonna wish for my two friends back to help us against Naraku". Mai said "Good idea, Kagome". Taiyo said "Since those six are leaving, so it be five Senshi and five Mage Knights plus Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, huh, Kagome". Kagome said "Yes, That all we need for now, Tai".

November 23, 2009 (next day)

At the airport

Everyone was at the airport for the Outer Senshi, Ami, and Chibi-usa to leave for the US for Michiru concent in Seattle. Makoto said "Why don't you have to go, Ami. I gonna miss you?". Ami said "Kagome want to go to enjoy myself without any stress, Makoto". Just then Opal, Mai, and Casey walk in and said "Sorry, we late , You guys?". Haruka said "What happen for you to late, huh?". Casey said "It not my falt, I follow the laws unlike you, Haruka". Casey and Haruka started bickering at each other and everyone just sigh at it. Kagome walk over to Makoto and Ami and set down, looking embrass about Casey fighting with Haruka. Makoto said "Who are they, Kagome?". Kagome said "The one fighting with Haruka is my cousin Casey from my adopted family, the one walking over here is Casey girlfriend Mai, and the one talking to Nissha is Opal, Nissha sister". Makoto said "I feel sorry for you about Casey fighting with Haruka just now. But why are you sending Ami along with Chibi-usa with the Outer Senshi, Kagome, hm?". Kagome said "I like said yesterday to Ami, she need to relax for awhile. Not just from the Dark Moon Kingdom attacking us but from her studies as well, Makoto". Makoto said "You talk to her into going just so she won't study, Kagome?".

Kagome said "Yes, Makoto". Makoto look to the ceiling and said "Thank you, Kami, I started thinking there wasn't one. I been trying for years for Ami to break from all her studying, Kagome. You, Kagome are a angel sent by Kami for it to happen, Thank you, Kami". Ami said "Hey, it not fair, Makoto. Quit teasing me about it". They seeing she is upset at them. Kagome said "Uh-Oh" and Makoto said "We're in trouble, Kagome". Kagome nodded her head saiding "Yes, we are, Makoto". Ami said "I can't believe you two are doing this to me?". Kagome said "You need to relax once in awhile, Ami". Makoto said "I agreed with Kagome, Ami". They turn to bickering duo and sweatdropped because they still going at it. Kagome said "I can't believe Casey is the Mage of Saturn, Death Bringer and Haruka is Sailor Uranus. They did the same thing back in the Silver Millenium. Why me, Makoto and Ami, Why?". Makoto said "Casey is the Mage of Saturn?". Ami said "Death Bringer?". Kagome said "Yes, She is and she helping us along with Opal".

Mai said "I be watching Shippo for Kagome, while they fighting the Dark Moon Kingdom". Ami said "Okay". Mai said "Kagome, I need your help to stop those two from killing each other?". Kagome said "Okay, Mai". Ami said to Makoto "I wonder Mom got my and Kagome latest test back yet?". Makoto said to Ami "Me and Kagome got 78 on some of ours test but English we got 58 on it". Ami said "When I get back, I help the both of you on your English, Okay Makoto?". Makoto said "Thanks, Ami, but I still going to miss you for three weeks, Ami". Ami said "I going to miss you, too Love". They heard the intercom saiding "Flight 48 for Seattle is broading". Makoto said "I love you, Ami. Please called to let konw you okay, Promise me, Ami?". Ami said "I love you, too Makoto, my love and I promised to call you when I get there, Okay?". Kagome walk to them and said "Take care, Ami". Ami said "I will, Kagome. Keep Makoto out of trouble while I gone?". Kagome said "I will, Ami". Makoto said to Haruka "Keep Ami safe for me, Haruka?". Haruka said "I will, Makoto". They watch them broad the plane, Usagi said while crying "I'll going miss them". Inuyasha said "They be back in three weeks, Usagi, Kagome, and Makoto".

Usagi and Kagome heard someone quietly crying and turn to Makoto to see her crying. All the Senshi that are still there along with the rest never saw Makoto cry before. Kagome said "Don't worry they before you know it, Makoto". Makoto nodded her head yes before leaving the airport. Rei saw Jadeite outside the doors and yell to him "What you doing here, Jadeite. I thought Queen Beryl kill you?". Jadeite said "That was my twin brother, Onyx by using my name, Mars". Kagome said "He helping us against Beryl. He the Mage Knight of Earth, Terra Fang". Everyone was shock except for a few of them. Rei said "How did you know about, Kagome?". Kagome said "I was at the Full Moon Cafe when they came to talk to Nissha. So me, Tai, Nissha, Casey, and Mai talk to Opal and Jadeite to ask why they were there and they told us". Opal said "My mother, Queen Beryl and Naraku are planning to kill the Senshi and the Mage Knights". Usagi ask "How Beryl still be a live? I thought I destory her back four years when we first started?". Kagome said "Inuyasha remember all puppets that Naraku use?" Inuyasha said "Yes, why?". Kagome said "That how Queen Beryl did but with more detail to the puppet".

Later......

Kagome at the park with Casey, Opal, Jadeite, and Inuyasha around midnight. Jadeite said "Are you ready, Kagome?". Kagome said "Yes". She walk to the clearing and said "Midoriko, I wish for Sango and Miroku be brought back to life in my time, please?". The spirit of Midoriko said "Yes, I will, Kagome because your wish is pure. You wish for them and nothing else for your self". Bright light fill the clearing so they cover their eyes from the brightness of the light. When it clear there stood Sango and Miroku. Midoriko said "Now I can rest in peace. Thank you, Kagome". The spirit of Midoriko vanish and the Shikon no Tama was no more. Sango said "What happen, Kagome. All I remember was me and Miroku dying". Kagome said "You did die Sango but I wish for you two brought back to life in my time". Miroku said "So what now, Kagome and Inuyasha?". Inuyasha said "Now we stop Naraku once and for all".

to be continue..............................  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sango and Miroku are back. YES!!!!!!!!!!! How the rest of group react to this. Please Review.

Love and Peace, Pantherian Queen


	13. Chapter 13

Twins of mercury

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Inuyasha x Kagome, OC x OC, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't owned Inuyasha, Mai-Hime or Sailormoon but this crazy idea and the OC

AN: The story is almost done then I work on Night Angel and A holiday story called Christmas Chaos.

Chapter 13: Naraku challage

November 24, 2009

At the Mizunos

Everyone was a sleep until Slap! "Hentai" "Sango, my love, it my hand it curse" "Save it, Miroku". Kagome said to Inuyasha "Everything back to normal, huh Inuyasha?". Inuyasha said "Yep". Makoto yell "What the hell with all the noise?". Sango saw Makoto and said "Miroku grope me this morning and you are?". Makoto said "Makoto and you are?". Sango said "My name is Sango". Makoto said "Kagome friend Sango that was kill by Naraku?". Sango said "Yes, Kagome wish for me and Miroku brought back to life in this time by using Shikon no Tama". Just then Miroku, Saeko, Kagome, and the others came downstairs and see Sango and Makoto talking. Miroku walk to Makoto and ask "Will bear me a son, milady?". Makoto look to Miroku and said "No, I already seeing someone". Sango ask "Who?". Makoto said "I seeing Ami, Kagome twin sister". Sango said to Kagome "I didn't know you have a twin sister, Kagome?".

Miroku said "You seeing a woman?". Makoto said to Miroku "Yes, Got a problem with it". Miroku said "No" shacking his head. Saeko said to Sango "Kagome and Ami didn't find out they had a twin sister until a day before their 18th birthday". Sango said "Your name, Ma'am?". Saeko said "Saeko Mizuno, Ami mother and Kagome birth mother. Gwen Higurashi adopted Kagome when she was born. I coundn't take care of two children at the time. So Gwen adopted her". Sango said "Oh". Then they heard Miroku getting beat up by Makoto for groping her. Everyone that know Miroku sweatdropped and sigh. Inuyasha said "I see Miroku didn't change while he was dead". Sango said "No he didn't, Inuyasha".

Just then the phone ring and startled everyone. So Saeko went to the phone and answer "Moshi moshi, May I ask who calling?". "Mom, I calling from the hotel room that I okay. How everyone, Mom?". Saeko said "Fine, Ami". Makoto heard Ami's name and drop Miroku, so she go by the phone to wait her turn. Saeko ask Ami "You want to talk to Makoto, Ami?". Ami said "Yes, thank you, mom". Saeko hand Makoto the phone. Makoto ask "How you doing, Ami?". Ami said "Little under the weather, Makoto". Makoto said "I hope you get better soon, my love?". Ami said "I will, Makoto". Makoto said "I better let you go so you can rest, Ami?". Ami said "Tell everyone I said hi. I talk to you soon, I love you, Bye". Makoto said "Bye, Ami. take care, Sweetie, I love you". So she hang up the phone and said "Ami not feeling well and she said hi, everyone". Saeko said "I hope she not getting sick, Makoto?". Makoto said "Problemly the airplane food not agreeing with her, that all, Saeko".

At Rei's

Rei was in front of the sacred fire trying to find Naraku. When see in the fire, Naraku telling her "Came to the park for the final battle between me and your group tonight, Miko". Rei said "I better called Kagome and them". Rei got out her communicator and called Kagome.

Meanwhile at the Mizunos

Kagome receive a called on her communicator. So she took it out and answer. Kagome said "What wrong, Rei?". Rei said "Naraku said to meet him at the park tonight, Kagome". Kagome said "Okay, Rei. Tell the others, Bye". Kagome said "Look like Naraku ready the showdown between us, Everyone. I glad that the others are not here because they are protecting Ami and Chibi-usa". Makoto said "Why, Kagome?". Kagome said "You find out soon, Makoto". Makoto shake her head thinking 'Why me. First, Ami and now Kagome. I can't figure those two out'.

Later at the park

The Senshi and The Mage Knights along with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara arrive at the park in the clearing. Inuyasha ask "Silver, can you and Mars sense anything?". Mars said "No, Inuyasha, I can't". Kagome said "I sense a barrier that half a mile away in the north side of the park". Sailor Mars said "There an old castle there, Silver?". Kagome said "It because it Naraku barrier. Inuyasha use the red Tetsusaiga to break the barrier, now". Inuyasha draw the Tetsusaiga and it turn into it red battle form. Inuyasha yell "Red tetsusaiga Wind Scar". The Wind Scar race to the barrier to destory it. As it hit, the barrier barrier shatter and a small army of demons attack. Inuyasha said to The Senshi and the Mage Knights "Me, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Takenmara, and Kirara handle the demon army. Just go get Naraku for what he done to everyone, Okay, Silver". Kagome said "Okay, Inuyasha. You guys be careful, Okay". The ones that facing the demon army nodded.

The Senshi and The Mage Knights ran into Naraku castle to fight him. The Senshi and The Mage Knights ran into a small army of hybrids. Sailor Jupiter said "Silver, You and Sailor Moon go face Naraku while handle these guys, Okay". Kagome and Sailor Moon nodded and race to Naraku. Sailor Jupiter said "Come and get us, you bastards".

As Kagome and Sailor Moon running, the hear the battles going on outside and inside the castle. They came onto a large door. So they open it and they saw Naraku. Naraku said "Prepared to die, you two. This day is your last. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Kagome said "Shut up, Naraku. You will never win, I promised some people I will come home along with everyone else safely".

Meanwhile in Seattle, Wa in the US

Ami been using the restroom all day to puke her guts out. Ami is laying down on her hotel bed when Michiru came in with some crackers and ginger ale for her upset stomach. Michiru ask Ami "How you feeling, Ami?". Ami said "Horrorible, I wonder how everyone doing right now. Because I got a bad vibe something bad is happening, Michiru. Can you use the mirror to see what going on, please?". Michiru said "Okay, Ami. I will check for you". Ami said "Thank you". So Michiru pull her mirror out of subspace. As Michiru was looking at her mirror, she saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Takenmara fighting a small army of demons. Michiru yell "Oh, Kami, No". Ami set up in bed as Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru, and Chibi-usa ran in. Setsuna ask Michiru "What wrong, Michiru?". Michiru said "Inuyasha, Takenmara, Sesshomaru, Kirara, and two unknown people fighting against a small army of demons, Setsuna".

The others gasp at what they heard. Ami ask "Where the others, Michiru?". As Ami started to cry, Michiru said "The Senshi and The Mage Knights except Silver Wolf and Sailor Moon are fighting against a small army of hybrids inside a large castle, and Silver Wolf and Sailor Moon are fighting Naraku inside the castle as well. All I know two unknown people, two unknown Mage Knights, and a unknown Senshi is helping them against the forces of evil". Ami ask as she crying "Will they be okay, Michiru?". Michiru said "I don't know, Ami". All the sudden Ami felt dizzy and fainted. Setsuna said "We got to get Ami to the hospital fast, Haruka. Michiru stay here with Chibi-usa and Hotaru, Okay". Michiru and the others nodded. Setsuna and Haruka rush Ami to the hospital.

To be continue.............................  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The battle against Naraku and Ami is rush to the hospital by Setsuna and Haruka. Found out next chapter. Please review.

Love and Peace, Pantherian Queen


	14. Chapter 14

Twins of mercury

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Inuyasha x Kagome, OC x OC, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't owned Inuyasha or Sailormoon but this crazy idea and the OC

Chapter 14: The end of Naraku (The final battle)

Nvember 24, 2009

With Inuyasha and others outside

Inuyasha yell "This fight taking to long. We got to finish this fast because Kagome is facing Naraku alone". Everyone nodded to Inuyasha. They used different attacks to destory the demon fast. Miroku yell "Wind Tunnel". Sango yell "Hiraikotsu". Inuyasha yell "Backlash Wave". Sesshomaru yell "Dragon Strike". Takenmara yell "Poison Claws". When their attacks hit over half of the demon army was destory.

With the Senshi and Mage Knights

Casey said "We have to hurry. Silver and Sailor Moon are alone fighting Naraku". They all nodded to Casey and they all attack at once to destory over half the hybrid army.

In Seattle, WA, USA with Ami, Setsuna, and Haruka

The doctor came in and said "Hi, My name is Doctor James Anderson. Miss Mizuno, I going to run some blood tests on you to find out what is wrong, OK. Any question". Ami said "How long will I get the tests back Doctor Anderson?". Dr. Anderson said "Two to four days, Miss Mizuno". Ami said "Thank you, Doctor". Dr. Anderson said "You welcome, Miss Mizuno". So Dr. Anderson left to check on other patients. Haruka said "Me and Setsuna are going back to the hotel, Ami". Ami said "See you tomorrow then, Haruka". Setsuna said "Get so sleep will you. So Makoto don't kill us, ok , Ami". Ami nodded and said "Good night, Haruka, Setsuna. Tell the others I said good night, okay". Setsuna and Haruka said "Good night, Ami". They both left to go to the hotel.

With Silver Wolf and Sailor Moon

They both was dodging Naraku attacks. Sailor Moon said "Silver, How can we beat him try everything we got". Kagome whisper to Sailor Moon "Sailor Moon find his heart. It look like a baby, okay". Sailor Moon said "Okay, Silver". So Sailor Moon left to look for naraku heart. Kagome said "It just you and me, Naraka. I know you reabsort your heart. So I send Sailor Moon on a wild gross". Kagome yell "Frozen Hurter Slash". Naraku jump out of the way of the attack. Kagome attack with her sword. Slashing at him. Naraku send out some of his miasma. Kagome purifity it before it reach her. Naraku said "No matter what attack you use, I just dodge it". Kagome remember a attack she can use but a sage only use it. So she took her chance with it. Kagome yell "Frozen Hurricane Crusher Strike". The freezing hurricane started where Kagome is. Spending around her before spending out. The hurricane hit Naraku. Freezing him first then shattering him. It destory the castle and the rest of the two armies. Everyone that was in the castle got out except Kagome. Everyone yell "Kagome!".

In Seattle, WA, USA with Michiru, Chibi-usa, and Hotaru

The three they saw what happen to Kagome. They cry and pray Kagome is okay. Just then Haruka and Setsuna came in the room and saw them crying. Haruka said "What wrong, Michi?". So Michiru told them "Inuyasha and his friends destory over half of the demon army they was facing. The Senshi and the Mage Knight destory over half of the hybrid army they was facing but the reason we are crying is Kagome". Setsuna ask "What happen with Kagome, Michiru?". Michiru said "Kagome use a attack that was powerful. It destory Naraku and the rest. They all okay but Kagome. She was still in the castle when it happen, Setsuna". Setsuna said "What the attack name she use, Michiru?". Michiru said "Frozen Hurricane Crusher Strike, Setsuna". Setsuna said "That is a sage attack. Only a sage can use it. That mean she no longer a mage. She now a Sage Knight of Mercury". Michiru said "There something moving in the ruins of the castle. It's Kagome and she okay. Thank Kami, She okay and her uniform is different".

With Kagome and the others

Kagome new uniform is almost the same. She now wearing a short shelve dark blue shirt and a medium blue vest. She also wearing a ice blue metal shin guard that also cover the top of her feet as well and wrap around her lower legs. The gauntlets cover most her hands to the middle of her upper arms. Only her fingers that not cover and it the same color as the shin guards with a silver Mercury symbols on them. Just then Queen Serenity spirit appear before them. Queen Serenity said "Mage Knights, you are no longer called the Mage Knight but the Mystic Knights now". The Mystic Knights smile at what she said. Queen Serenity also said "Kagome, you are a sage now as well". Everyone was shock to hear this. Queen Serenity then said "Does Makoto know that Ami is pregnant with her children, Kagome?". Kagome shake head no. Makoto ask "How?". Kagome said "Remember when Kaji die, that I said Zuko will reborn. Well not just Zuko but Kaji as well. They spirits turn into spheres same size as the Shikon no Tama and pass thought you to get your DNA and enter Ami eggs with your DNA to create your children".

Just then Ami called Kagome and yell "Kagome, you a dead woman when I get home on the seventh of December. We cutting our vacation short because I found out that I pregnant, Kagome. How Makoto doing?". Kagome said "Shock to hear your pregnant and how you got pregnant, Ami". Ami said "I better let you go, Kagome. See you the seventh, okay, Sis". Kagome said "See you the seventh, Sis. Bye, Sis". Kagome hang up her cellphone and said "They be home the seventh, Guys". Everyone said "Okay". Makoto said "I'm going to be like Haruka being called Papa. Sweet!". Everyone laugh at that.

to be continue..................  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One last chapter to go. It called Reunion. Please review.

LOVE and PEACE, Pantherian Queen


	15. Chapter 15

Twins of mercury

Pairing: Ami x Makoto, Inuyasha x Kagome, OC x OC, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't owned Inuyasha or Sailormoon but this crazy idea and the OC

Chapter 15: Reunion

December 7, 2009

Airport in Tokyo

Ami, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna arrived back in Tokyo. Ami said "I thought the others will be here to pick us up, Haruka?". Haruka said "I know what you mean, Ami". So they got suitcases to walk outside in order to see they are there. They walk to the doors and step outside. They saw Saeko, Makoto, Kagome, and Mamoru. Kagome said "Hey, Ami. Are you still mad at me, Sis?". Ami said "No, Kagome. I just feel weird that all". Kagome said "We better put suitcases in the cars". So they walk to Saeko and Mamoru cars and Kagome walk to her car. Michiru said "When you got are driver licence, Kagome?". Kagome said "Last year but I was finished restored it, Michi". Haruka said "Black Ford Thunderbird. It is a V6 engine, Kagome?". Kagome said "No. It a V8, 500 horsepower engine that I put in myself, Haruka". Haruka said "Sweet car, Kagome. Maybe I race you". Kagome said "Oh no, I got this car two years ago and I just finished restoring it last week". Makoto said "She just got done the paint job she did. It cool, Ami". They look at the car to see the design she use. It was water and ice wraping around each other down the side of the driver and passager.

Makoto walk to her car. They saw it was a six passager Ford F-150. The paint is forest green and design is a lighting bolt and ice wraping around each other down the sides of the truck and a forest green bed cap on it. Setsuna said "Four doors, 2010, F-150. I know it cost you a lot, Makoto". Makoto said "Kagome help pay for it when I got my licence and I have surprise for Ami". Ami said "What is it, Makoto?". Makoto said "Remember I live by myself for six years?". Ami said "Yes". Makoto said "Your mom ask me to move in three weeks ago and I finished moving in three days ago". Haruka said "Your stuff, Makoto?" Kagome said "When Makoto got her truck last week. Move her stuff in. We better get going before someone kill somebody. Everyone put the suitcases in Makoto truck. Chibiusa went with Mamoru, Hotaru went with Kagome, Michiru and Haruka went with Saeko and Ami with Makoto.

With Ami and Makoto in the truck

Makoto ask "How was your trip, Ami?". Ami said "It was fine but I three days in the hospital because I was sink and they run some blood tests on me that when I found out that I'm pregnant". Ami ask "How much was the truck, Makoto?". Makoto said "150,000 yen, Ami". Ami look at Makoto and said "How you got the money for it, Makoto?". Makoto said "Been saving it up for the last four years and Kagome and your Mom help. They added 50,000 yen to it". Makoto ask "Are ready for the babies, Ami?". Ami said "I scared but with you and everyone else I be okay, Makoto. I can't believe I going to be a mother before entering collage with twins no less". Makoto said "When I found out I going to the father it was funny. With both us beening girls, you should seen the look on my face, Ami".

At the Mizunos, Kinos, and Taishos place

It took them to reach the house in forty-five minutes. As they got out of the cars they saw Inuyasha and them waiting for them. Kagome said "I want to meet Sango, Miroku, Casy, Mai, Opal, and Jadeite". Ami saw Jadeite, she yell "What you doing here. I thought you was dead?". Jadeite said "That my twin brother, Onyx by using my name and get me in trouble with her. Instand of me showing up, it was Onyx that show up and dead because I said the Queen wanted to see him, Ami". Ami said "So you trick him, Jadeite?". Jadeite said "Yes, I did, Ami". Shippo said "I believe Christmas coming up soon. We get ready for it". The kids cheer while the adults groan. Sango said "Here we go again with Christmas, Kagome". Kagome just nodded her head and said "The kids are going be hyper because of all the candy". Opal said "So will Jadeite. He love candy alot, Kagome". They just sigh because of Christmas this year.

Finished  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The story is over and new one is called Christmas Chaos. Please review.

LOVE and PEACE, Pantherian Queen


End file.
